


Рядом

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally





	Рядом

Спина у Стива широкая — просто так не перехватишь. Иногда Тони смотрит на него и чувствует себя рядом со Стивом совсем крошечным. Порой его это раздражает, а порой, наоборот, до жути нравится.  
  
Вот как сейчас, когда Стив без каких-либо усилий поднимает его, прижимает к стене, да так, что даже носками обуви до пола не достаешь, Тони остается лишь схватиться за Стива всем, чем можно, как за единственную опору. От близости в голове туман, а декоративным панелям, на которые ему приходится опираться, веры никакой нет.  
  
Или обнять Стива, крепко-крепко, обхватить ногами, вцепиться в жесткий материал формы пальцами в надежде найти хоть что-то, за что можно держаться. Руки как назло соскальзывают — нет на этой ткани лазеек, что же ты, Тони, сам же прекрасно об этом знаешь.  
  
Стив же времени даром не теряет. Выпутывает Тони из одежды — наверняка и спичка сгореть до конца не успеет, — сбрасывает с ладоней перчатки, чтобы гладить, поддерживать и направлять. Тони разве что успевает охнуть, чувствуя вторжение, не в силах отстраниться хоть на дюйм, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза. Тони дышит ему в шею, тянется за губами и, конечно же, получает то, что просит. От поцелуев стена за спиной перестает существовать — есть только Стив, он держит, он не отпустит, он рядом.  
  
Руками Тони обхватывает широкую грудь Стива, царапает по неподатливой форме, пытаясь уцепиться, прижаться, так чтобы почувствовать сердцебиение за белой звездой… Натыкается пальцами на ремешки держателя щита и хватается за них, крест-накрест, прирастая к Стиву почти намертво, с каждым движением сжимая пальцы все крепче, словно того, как близко они сейчас друг к другу, недостаточно…

***

Тони смотрит на алый след, отпечатавшийся на его ладони, продлевая линию сердца, и думает о том, что стоит сделать ремешки чуть уже — в следующий раз держаться за них будет удобнее.


End file.
